Bottles of wine & Barricade boys
by PunkRockerWithFlowersInMyHair
Summary: Join Cerys and Meg as they plummet head first into the world of Les Miserables. Watch their struggles, adventures and romances as they blossom on the streets of France. Who knew all of that could happen because of one bottle of wine? Enjolras x OC / Marius x OC
1. Proulouge

**Prologue- **

"Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men"

Cerys and Meg sang along whilst parading around the room. As the song ended they searched the house for anything they could use to build their own barricade whilst giggling. For all the other eighteen year olds this behaviour wasn't exactly normal, but then again they had been drinking.

"Enjolras is so hot" Cerys said while laughing childishly.

"Nah, Marius is soo much better AND he is loaded, though if I ever got the chance I would probably snogg all of them", Meg replied.

"Even the Bishop"

Megan just responded by throwing a cushion from their 'Barricade' at her.

"NOOOOO! Do you want to lose the revolution because you just ruined the barricade?"

"It's only one cushion" Meg replied surprisingly calmly in her drunken state.

"One cushion could cost us our lives!?"

The two girls found this statement so funny that they collapsed into giggles on top of the makeshift barricade which was down of one cushion that had been forgotten about as Gavroche had started singing 'little people' and they were silent until all that could be heard was sobs from the two of them.

"Why'd he have to die, if I was there I would have stopped him". Cerys said but got no reply as Meg had gone to fetch herself her third bottle of wine which was not her best idea.

As she took one gulp she started coughing. "that's disgusting, try some".

"Not when you've drunk out the bottle".

So Meg grabbed a random glass which was most likely dirty anyway since it was Meg's flat and she had no time to clean as she had acting classes in the day.

"I'm so glad we decided to watch the film instead of reading the book, that would have taken FOREVER!. And my paper on it is due on Monday", Meg shouted, slurring her words slightly as she topped up Cerys glass with as much wine as it could hold.

So as Cerys was forces to drink more wine they could only have dreamed where they would wake the next morning with Meg hugging the half-empty wine bottle and claiming she was in a relationship with it.

**A/N- So what did you think? please leave a review. Me and my friend are writing this as a joint story, her name is Arthusa48 (so check out her profile!) Up next is my chapter that will feature our favourite Barricade boys. Until then my Lovelies' xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm a lazy person, I would have updated sooner but it's the holidays (PARTY!).**

**Anyway on with the chapter, this one was written by meh. **

**Chapter 1-**

Cerys drifted away from her dream world- which contained the lovely Barricade boys- and allowed her eyes to flutter open. She was greeted with soft clouds floating across a baby blue sky; a smile graced her lips as a light wind brushed against her face. The smile quickly disappeared as a thought came into her mind.

_Wasn't there a roof on Megs apartment?_

Cerys soon shot up and fought her tired state and surveyed her surroundings. She had been asleep in a small alley with her resting against some discarded material with Meg sprawled out faced first in the middle of the ally with the wine bottle still gripped firmly in her hand.

"Em….Meg"

Her friend quickly mumbled 'five more minutes' before Cerys walked over to her and began shaking her awake .Meg soon woke up.

"Get off, jeez. I'm awake aren't I"

Meg slowly sat up, not looking her finest at all. Her hair was sticking out in all directions, her make up smudged all over her face and the red wine had left a large clown smile across her lips. Her eyes widened as she took in her surroundings and quickly stumbled to her feet next to cerys who was crossing her arms at Meg. After all she was the one who suggested drinking the night before.

"Bloody hell, oh my god… I mean OW!"

She quickly raised a hand to her now throbbing head as her hangover took effect.

"We didn't drink that much, did we"

"Well, looks like we drunk enough to wander onto the streets"

A look of regret clouded Megs eyes .Cerys walked to the end of the alley to look out at the street, meanwhile Meg paced up and down the alley.

"I shall never drink again. This is the worst thing I have ever done and I have done some stupid things."

She suddenly stopped and turned to face Cerys who was peering out around the corner of the alley. Meg's mouth suddenly dropped open as she informed herself that she was indeed to blame for their night wandering.

"Is this Gods way of telling me that I shouldn't have eaten that girl's birthday cake last week? I mean come on! I was hungry and it was just sitting there!

Meg suddenly collapsed onto the floor as she screamed,

"Why lord, WHYYYYY!"

Cerys continued to look out of the alley in amazement.

"Meg I think you should-"

"Cerys, can't you see I'm grieving for my soul"

Cerys walked over to Meg and quickly collided the palm of her hand with Meg's cheek which sent the girl tumbling backwards into the dirt.

"Get a hold of yourself woman and look down the street"

Meg huffed and allowed herself to be dragged to her feet and then to the end of the alley. Both of them took in the sight before them. Market stalls were set along the street with sellers behind them eagerly waiting for their customers who would hopefully fill their purses. A voice broke through the girl's thoughts and the girls turned towards the speaker. Their jaws dropped as they laid eyes on the handsome young man with blue eyes and wavy blonde hair who was surrounded by his friends who were all screaming,

"VIVA LE REVOLUTION"

There on the top of an empty horse carriage was Enjorlas and the barricade boys surrounded by a large crowd of people. Gosh, didn't the girls both go weak in the knees at the sight. Meg nudged Cerys arm.

"You were right mate, Enjorlas is hot."

Cerys just smirked at her friend, knowing that she would try and get close to him if she could.

"Good look getting him looking like that mate"

Meg gasped at the comment and looked at her reflection in a nearby window. She truly had no hope with the boy looking like that, yet cerys this morning looked as pretty as ever. Even if she had been asleep in an alley you wouldn't know. Meg smoothed down her hair and wiped the wine and makeup off of her face.

"Well I don't have a chance but you do"

Meg grabbed Cerys hand.

"Common we should go and listen to the speech"

They both slowly made their way into the middle of the crowed and joined the others who were listening to Enjorlas's words'.

"The time is near, we must all rise together and defeat those who see us as less than equals"

Cerys turned to Meg with a wide smile spread across her face.

"I can't believe it. We are in Les Mis!"

Cerys moved her lips to Enjorlas's words. She knew them off by heart and felt all the courage, fear and hope that he poured into those words.

"We meet at the ABC café tomorrow my friends. Until then"

Once the crowed began to slowly disperse and Cerys and Meg turned to each other and burst into a major fit of FanGirling.

"We have to be there tomorrow. We can actually meet them, can you believe it-"

Cerys's sentence was cut short as screams erupted through the street.

"It's the inspector. Run!"

A group of horses entered the street with Javert leading at the front.

The girls exchanged looked and Cerys began their hurried convocation.

"For one moment, I forgot about that idiot"

"I think-"

"-We should"

"RUNNNNNNN"

The girls began to weave in and out of the many other people running for safety, adrenalin running through their veins.

"Watch out", Meg screamed but it was too late.

Cerys looked forward just in time to see that she was going to collide with one of the small market tall. As she fell she grabbed onto the sheet on top of the stall and sent plates and pottery onto the floor. She slowly picked herself up from the ground.

"Cerys, hey out of my way, CERYS"

Cerys looked up to see Meg fighting through the crowed to get to her but with no avail and she was swept away further down the street. The sound of horse's hooves slowly got louder and Cerys desperately tried to get to her feet but soon fell back down as a sharp pain ran down her leg. She gritted her teeth and gripped her now sprained leg. This was it, she was going to be arrested.

She looked around helplessly and locked eyes with the one man that made her heart beat faster and butterflies erupt into her stomach. He walked over to her and offered her his hand.

"Need help my lady"

Cerys mind just went into a dreamy state.

"I-em, well…I-"

Before she could say anything that could be classed as a sentence she was lifted into the boy's arms and was carried away down the street. All of a sudden she realised just how tired she was after her and Meg's girl's night. With that she breathed in the boy's smell of lavender with a hint of gun powder and fell asleep in Enjolras's arms….

**A/N- Well, there's Enjorlas, don't worry Marius fans he will be along shortly. Hope you enjoyed and to all those Javert fans out there I'm sorry for calling him an idiot, it caused me a great amount of pain as he is one of my favourite characters. So until next time my Lovelies xx**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys. Me and Cerys are so happy about the attention that this story is getting, we really love writing about our fangirling thoughts. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter written by the lovely Cerys...

"Bloody Brilliant! You just leave with him and forget all about me",Meg muttered as an officer grabbed her. As much as she struggled she could not escape his grasp.

"We've caught around 10 inspector", An officer said.

"10,10 there were hundreds of people here for the protests and you caught 10", Javert said.

"Cant say you did much Javert", Meg said smirking.

"I would be careful you're already going to be in prison for a long time, wouldn't want to make it any longer would you" Javert replied.

"Take them to the prison"

(Line Break...)

As Cerys blinked open her eyes she had no idea where she was but she could hear voices. She remembered that Meg may have been arrested and wondered how she could have left her friend to Javert. The pain in her ankle gave her the answer.

The door opened but as she was obsessed with both the book and musical she didn't need his introduction.

"Ah you're awake. Im Joly, does your ankle feel better?"

"Where am I, and how did you know I'd hurt my ankle?"

"you're in café Musain, would you like to meet the Amis?", Joly answered forgetting her second question.

She just stared and then nodded to him.

As Joly helped her through to the other room she noticed people she had only ever dreamed of meeting.

When the Amis started to notice her most of them stopped talking, this was something she did not like, being the centre of attention.

"I did not catch your name yesterday mademoiselle", Enjolras said to her.

"Cerys, and thank you. If you hadn't have helped me I would have been arrested"

Enjolras just smiled and nodded to her.

(Line break...)

Meg sat In her cell disappointed that at the one chance she got to meet some of the most amazing (and hot!) characters/people (Whatever you would call them) and she was stuck in a prison with no-one to talk, Not even Javert. And she wanted to.

(Line break...)

It had been three days when a letter arrived for Meg.

_Megan,_

_Sorry I couldn't stop them arresting you im at café Musain and you wouldn't believe how much you have in common with Grantaire. I'm trying to think of a way to get you out,_

_From Cerys._

_P.S. here's a cake :3_

This made Meg more depressed and angry (Not the cake, it was delicious), such a short letter confirming that after 3 days there was no way of escape hidden in the cake ( they didn't check it, so she would have gotten away with it) and what was this with being a lot like Grantaire, she may like alcohol but not as much as the winecask.

A/N yay! I got cake! thanks Cerys :D hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did an' please R&R I know that many people are reading this story so please tell us what you think, your thoughts mean a lot to us. until next time my lovelies xx


End file.
